Conventionally, techniques for swash plates used in a swash plate-type compressor (compressor swash plate) have been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses such a technique.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a compressor swash plate having a solid lubricant resin coating film on a flat-plate-shaped base member. A sliding surface (surface resin coating layer) of the compressor swash plate is provided with a plurality of concentric grooves extending in a peripheral direction and ridge portions between adjacent ones of the grooves.
Such a compressor swash plate can quickly secure delicate sliding contact of a mating slide member due to wear and deformation of the ridge portions, which makes it possible to enhance initial fitness between the sliding surface and the mating slide member. In addition, the grooves can hold lubricant at root portions thereof, thereby suppressing a temperature rise due to the sliding motion and also enhancing the sliding property.
The technique disclosed in Patent Literature 1, however, has room for improvement, because the degrees of the wear and the deformation change depending on the shape or the material of the surface resin coating layer (ridge portions and groove portions), which may lead to attrition (loss) of the ridge portions (groove portions) in an early stage.